


New School Blues

by minamiskotori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball Player! Tsumiki, Detective! Fuyuhiko, Gen, Lucky Student! Mahiru, No Spoilers, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Out of all the things she's been told about going to a new school, there is one thing Mahiru takes to heart: The first day there is always the hardest.





	New School Blues

Mahiru’s room was quite unremarkable, even for a standard girl’s bedroom. However, there was one thing in her room that was worth remarking about; That was the Hope’s Peak letter accepting her as this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student, and it was taped on the left wall next to her door. She only had it for a month, but had already read the whole letter a million times. It just felt overwhelming for someone as plain as Mahiru was to be accepted to a school this prestigious- But, then again, that’s what made her feel somewhat good. As soon as Mahiru finished getting dressed, she took one last look at the letter before leaving her room to eat breakfast with her mom and dad.

  
“I can’t believe you got accepted as a student at Hope’s Peak Academy,” Mahiru’s mom remarked, passing the milk to her daughter, “I was part of the main course back in my prime, and now you are, too? I guess the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree, after all.”

  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right, but my talent’s still not as impressive as yours,” Mahiru said, and she was being honest when she said that. Her mother was accepted into Hope’s Peak for a reason- she went out to dangerous war grounds around the world, all on her own, to photograph the burdened landscapes and share them with the public. Mahiru, on the other hand, was accepted into Hope’s Peak based on mere luck- and not some supernatural luck that followed her around for most of her life, but just some “winning the lottery” kind of luck. Even if she was happy being accepted into Hope’s Peak, she still knew that her talent wasn’t good as the other students, especially her mother’s.

Mother must’ve noticed that Mahiru was in a bad mood, so she got out of her seat and walked over to where Mahiru sat. “Now, now, Mahiru, there’s no need to worry. I remember my first day at Hope’s Peak- my legs were made of flan!” Mahiru’s mom laughed at her own statement. Mahiru let out a forced chuckle as well, before returning a frown. “Oh, my sweet Mahiru. You shouldn’t be so upset that your talent isn’t as good as mine. Remember, you are better than you think you are. Now go out, and make Hope’s Peak the best years of our life.” She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, Mom, I’ll try not to worry so much. I promise.” Mahiru gave her mom one last smile before heading out the door. As Mahiru approached the bus stop, she wondered what friends she would make at Hope’s Peak. Would they be as easygoing and friendly as she was? Or would they be more...interesting? When Mahiru finally approached the bus stop, she was happy to see that there was already somebody there, sitting on the bench. That somebody was a petite boy with crew cut blond hair, freckles, and a childish face. Mahiru took a seat next to the boy.

“Hi there, sir,” She introduced herself, “My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I’m going to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Are you going to Hope’s Peak, too?”

“Of course I am, dumbass. Why the hell do you think I’m at this fucking bus stop?” The boy responded.

Mahiru covered her mouth, utterly surprised at the boy’s foul-mouthed and rude demeanor. How could someone who looked like a middle schooler know how to swear like that? She decided not to talk to him, in hopes that he wouldn’t start cussing again. After moments of silence, Mahiru heard the boy talk again, and turned around to look at him.

“Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and I’m the Ultimate Detective. Not might look like it, but I’m also the son of Hope’s Peak Academy’s principal, so don’t fuck with me unless you want this semester at Hope’s Peak to be the last year of your goddamn life. Got that?”

Mahiru might have been surprised at Kuzuryuu’s swearing habit at first, but now it was getting on her nerves. “Excuse me, sir, but I’m sure that a detective like you shouldn’t throw bad words around like they’re trying to be edgy. Can you please try to keep a clean mouth?” She scolded.

Kuzuryuu shook his head, “Do you really expect me to be all nice and polite because I’m a fucking detective? Compared to you and your shitty lucky student talent, some of the things I deal with are so damn brutal you wouldn’t even imagine. Anyway, I’m done talking to you, so how about you shut up and fuck off already?”

The bus to Hope’s Peak pulled up just then, and Mahiru went down to the back seats to ignore Kuzuryuu the whole ride to school. On the way there, several other Ultimates boarded the bus, and one of them sat down with Mahiru. They were a familiar young lady, who had purple hair tied up a ponytail, although Mahiru was unable to see her face. It was apparently buried in her hands, as the muffled crying that came from the girl would indicate.

“Are you okay? Anyways, I’m Mahiru Koizumi, and I’m this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student. Can you tell me your name?” Mahiru asked the crying girl, patting her on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the girl initially replied as she wiped tears out of her gray eyes. She faced Mahiru, although her eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere. “I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Baseball player…” Mahiru already could tell, from the pink uniform Mikan wore. “...I’m not very good, though!”

“What are you talking about, Mikan? You’re the Ultimate Baseball Player, of course you’d be good at your talent.” Mahiru pat Tsumiki on the shoulder, but that didn’t seem to cheer her up at all.

“No, I’m not. I only played baseball because...it-it helped me through my home life. But I’m always so clumsy, whether it be pitching or batting! Waah!”

“Oh, Tsumiki, you have a wonderful talent. I mean, I’m only in Hope’s Peak because I won the lottery, but you must have played in a lot of big leagues to be the Ultimate Baseball Player, especially since baseball’s such a male-dominated sport!”

“I’m sorry, but I’m in the little league.” Mikan corrected, leaving Mahiru a bit embarrassed.

“Still, you really need to be more confident in yourself, Mikan. My mom always told me, ‘you are better than you think you are’. I believe everybody at Hope’s Peak has a great talent, and I hope I can make friends with all of them. Even you.”

“Wait, what are you saying? Do you want to be my...uh…”

Mikan was now a stuttering, blushing mess. There were tears swelling up in her eyes already, and in just a few seconds, she was going to cry. Mahiru had to clear things up before things escalated.

“Mikan, I just want to be your friend, okay? We were acquaintances back in middle school, and I’m glad we’re going to Hope’s Peak together this year.”  
As if by magic, Mikan started to smile, and even let out a little giggle. “Thanks, Mahiru. I’m so glad we’re attending Hope’s Peak, too!”

Finally, the bus had arrived at Hope’s Peak. Although all the other students hurried off the bus in a flash, Mahiru didn’t get off right away. She took a peek at Hope’s Peak Academy through the bus window, and was in awe of how huge the building was. She had seen its image before on pamphlets advertising the school, but it felt more wonderful seeing it in person. Mahiru got off the bus, and was immediately swept up in the crowd of Hope’s Peak students. She nearly got lost in the crowd if she hadn’t been dragged away by Mikan.

“Say, Mahiru, I think Sato’s over there.” Mikan told Mahiru, pointing at a girl with long, black hair who sat under one of the cherry trees.

Mahiru couldn’t believe her eyes. Sato? Her best friend from middle school? Mahiru shook her head to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating, but Sato was still there.

She wasn’t hallucinating. Mahiru rushed through the crowd and sat down next to Sato, catching the girl’s attention.

“Hey there, Sato! I didn’t know you’re going to Hope’s Peak, too!”

“Mahiru? Is that you?” Sato was surprised, but then cried tears of joy and hugged Mahiru tightly. “Mahiru! It really is you!” Sato caught ahold of herself, and wiped her face with her sleeve. “I heard you’re this year’s Ultimate Lucky student last week, but I don’t have a talent like you do.”

“Huh? Then what are you doing at Hope’s Peak?”

“Well, I’m...I’m not part of the main course…”

“What?” Mahiru was surprised, but her covered her gaping expression with her hands. After recovering from the shock, Mahiru asked Sato what other course she was taking.

“It’s reserve course. It’s a course for students without Ultimate Talents, like me. I remember you saying you wanted to go to Hope’s Peak, so I started saving up money to help you and me achieve that dream. However, you’re part of the main course now, and I’m in the reserve course…”

“Hey, there’s no need to worry, Sato! Even if we’re apart, we’ll still be together! Right? Right?”

Sato sighed. “You’re lucky, Mahiru. Real lucky. You get to have a talent and be part of the main course, while I’m stuck in the reserve course with a bunch of lunatics…” Sato heard somebody call her name from afar, “Like Natsumi over there. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you again sometime.”

Sato walked away, leaving Mahiru alone and unhappy. For all that Mahiru doubted her talent, she couldn’t imagine how awful her best friend felt about having no talent at all. She hated to see Sato suffer like this, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Mahiru needed to be more confident with herself if she was ever going to survive in the main course, and especially deal with people like Kuzuryuu.

“Attention, all students of Hope’s Peak Academy!’ A low, booming voice announced through the outside speakers, “The induction ceremony will start in 10 minutes! Please go to the auditorium right away!” And with that, the speakers suddenly got quiet.

Mahiru let out a quiet sigh and stood up. “So, this is my new life,” She thought, approaching the entrance of Hope’s Peak Academy, “New school, new residence, new friends…” It was all new to Mahiru. She looked up at the building, and what was originally awe was now fear. As she struggled through the crowd of students, she felt her stomach growing weak and her legs felt wobbly. When she finally got to the door, she didn’t feel like entering the building. She hung her head and turned around, feeling a desire to give up. Before she could, though, she saw that Mikan and Kuzuryuu were standing right in front of her. Mikan was twiddling her thumbs, and her legs were shaking. Kuzuryuu crossed his arms and shot Mahiru a menacing glare.

“Mahiru! Are you alright?” Mikan asked, “You don’t look happy at all.”

“Mikan, I’m okay,” Mahiru said, “I’m just sick, and I need to go home.”

“Don’t fucking lie to yourself, Mahiru!” Kuzuryuu shouted, “You don’t look sick at all. If anything, you look like you’re too scared to go inside. Are you scared, Mahiru? ARE YOU?”

Mahiru let out a solemn sigh. She closed her eyes, and replied, “Honestly, yeah. Compared to you guys, my talent’s not that great. I mean, one of you guys solves crimes, and one of you plays in the little league. The reason I’m at Hope’s Peak...is because I won the lottery.”

“For hell’s sake, Mahiru, it doesn’t matter who has the better talent at Hope’s Peak Academy,”

“Says the same guy who called my talent ‘shitty’ at the bus stop.” Mahiru rebutted.

Kuzuryuu covered his mouth, before groaning, “Shut up. The thing is, none of the staff at Hope’s Peak care how shitty your talent is, as long as you have one.”

“Then what’s up with the reserve course?” Mahiru asked.

Fuyuhiko fell silent for a couple minutes, and looked down at the ground. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He murmured.

“A-anyway! Fuyuhiko’s right, Mahiru! I might not be so happy about my talent, but there’s no need to worry about it! I’m so glad I got to go Hope’s Peak, because hopefully nobody there will b-bully me…” Mikan wiped her eyes before adding one more thing. “Besides, ‘y-you are better than you think you are’. Right? Did I get that right?”

Mahiru was surprised to her Mikan say something like that to her. She normally knew her as the timid and shy doormat of a girl who apologized at every opportunity. But now, she was starting to sound more confident with herself and her talent. If someone like Mikan was able to be more confident, then maybe Mahiru was able to as well.

“Thanks, Mikan. Now, let’s go down to the auditorium before the ceremony starts without us-” Mahiru was about the grab the doorknob when Mikan freaked out.

“Wait! How do we know where the auditorium is?” Mikan panicked. She walked over to Kuzuryuu, who still had his head down. “Excuse me, Mr. Kuzuryuu, do you know the way to the auditorium.”

Fuyuhiko looked back at Mikan, “Yeah, I do. I’m the principal’s son, after all.” He walked over to the door was, twisted the doorknob, and opened the door, “Now get inside. I’ll do the rest of the navigating. We only have five minutes left before that damn ceremony starts without us.”

Mikan hurried into the building, with Mahiru coming in slowly after.

“Thanks, Kuzuryuu.” Mahiru said, before jumping at what she just said. Did she just thank Kuzuryuu, of all people? Some things really were weird.

But still, Mahiru felt much better about herself. Even if Fuyuhiko and Mikan were a little peculiar, she hoped that she would build great relationships not only with them, but with the rest of her classmates at Hope’s Peak. A mysterious feeling lit up in her heart as she went down to the auditorium. She didn’t knew what it was, but it made her feel both excited and courageous. “Was this hope?” She thought.

Yes. This definitely was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is a fanfic based of my DanganRonpa talentswap AU. Please comment or Kudos if you enjoyed it, and maybe I'll make this into a series in the future!


End file.
